


Shower

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: It's a haiku, how do ya summarize something so short? xD"A hummingbird approached me..."
Kudos: 1





	Shower

I watered plants once-

A hummingbird approached me,

Jeweled sunshine flying

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 24, 2019.
> 
> I was working in the local botanic garden when this happened. 
> 
> A special moment, I heard the soft whirr of his wings first before I saw his dazzling colors. 
> 
> I think he was a Ruby-throated Hummingbird.


End file.
